Gypsy's Spell
by WebDancer
Summary: Van Helsing has traveled back to Transylvania and met up with a very strange gypsy girl. She might hold the key to helping Dracula(who has returned) hold on to life and be invulnerable.


The young gypsy girl ran through the woods trying to escape her stalker. She took three turns into thicker woods. Her stalker told her he was still be hind her with the howl that shattered the silence. The girl had to catch her breath so she decided to retreat in to a tree. A twig snapped close to the grove she was in and she gasped. The giant werewolf lunged at the tree knocking her out of it. She began to run again then she tripped over a fallen tree. Her body went flying forward then her head hit a pair of leather boots. She tried to will herself not to look up but when she did her fear was confirmed. The hat and jacket gave away the identity of the man. She screamed and began to run away from both the wolf and the man. The man shot the wolf, which collapsed and died; turning back into the man he used to be. The man began to follow the girl, who was still running. He heard her scream and cry for help. He ran in the direction the girl had escaped earlier and found it ended in a cliff. He saw a pale hand on the edge. She whimpered when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up and close to him.

"It's okay the wolf is gone, I killed it" he tried to reassure her.

"But you're… you're…" she never got to finish her sentence for she fainted in his arms.

Van Helsing picked up the girl and carried her to his horse. He was going to have Carl make sure she all right.

The Next Morning 

The girl woke up early the next morning screaming. Van Helsing ran into the makeshift tent she was in.

"Are you all right?" he asked her coming over to feel her forehead; she was still running a fever. She had exerted her self too much the previous night.

"Please don't hurt me, if I offended you in any way I will repay you" she said in a very shaky voice.

"What do you mean, 'hurt you'?"

"You're Van Helsing, you kill without reason!" she looked as if she were going to faint again.

"I do have reasons, I just can't tell them."

At this she raised an eyebrow, "Are you a professional hit man?"

Outside of the tent, Carl stifled a laugh but failed to hide the snort. Van Helsing looked up at the friar. The girl began to shake violently. Van Helsing stepped back and grabbed Carl.

"What's wrong with her?" he demanded.

"She has a high fever, she might be a little delusional." The friar said trying to get his boss to let go of his arms.

"Did you see the look of fear she gave me?" Van Helsing hated being feared and wanted in most of Europe, including here in Transylvania.

"She stopped shaking." Carl said trying to divert Van Helsing's attention, "she's asleep."

Van Helsing turned and looked at the girl and he noticed how beautiful she was. She had dirty blonde hair that fell in soft curls, long black eyelashes, he didn't get a good look at her eyes but they might have been green or hazel, she wore a floral printed shirt that was off the shoulder, a purple skirt with a yellow scarf around her waist, and a variety of silver jewelry including a large silver cross amulet. She stirred and opened her eyes, he was right, they were hazel. Van Helsing stepped back so she couldn't see him, he didn't want to scare her in this state. He motioned to Carl to talk to her. Carl bent down to talk to her.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"My name is Katrina, I work in a traveling gypsy circus, well I did, and the werewolf killed everyone else."

"How did you escape?"

"Well for some reason I knew it was coming. I don't know why. My body just told me to run, so I did."

Van Helsing listened to the conversation between Carl and Katrina. He couldn't help but notice the Transylvanian accent that laid heavily on her voice. She spoke softly and slowly as if she were confused about what she was saying.

"Is there any way I could get some food?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes let me ask my friend. Gabriel could you get some stew for this young woman?" Van Helsing knew Carl loved having this one chance to boss him around. Van Helsing went to the pot over the fire and poured some of the stew into a bowl and grabbed one of the crude spoons.

"Here you are." He said as he handed Carl the bowl. A gasp came from the girl and that's when Gabriel realized he came too close to the tent. He had been seen. "Please don't scream, we don't want to hurt you, we want to help you. You are suffering from a high fever."

The look she gave him was half between fear and understanding, but her eyes sparkled when they met his. He smiled at her and she smiled.

"You swear you won't hurt me?" she asked him.

"I swear."

"Well I guess I owe you an apology, I really shouldn't have made such a scene, its just I've been taught to fear you. People have told me that you killed my fiancé."

"Who was your fiancé?"

"Velkan Valerious, prince of the gypsies, I loved him very much." Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. " But I know that you wouldn't kill someone that kind, right?"

Gabriel decided to tell the truth, " I did kill him," he told her, she began to cry, " but I had a reason to, he was a werewolf."

Her crying ceased and she glared at him, and stood up. Carl tried to protest but she punched him. Gabriel went to grab her. "DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU ARE A LIAR VELKAN WAS NOT A WEREWOLF!" she screamed at him. She ran out of the tent, out of the clearing into the woods. Van Helsing went to run after her but he stopped when he heard a scream and saw a large batlike creature fly away with the girl dangling from a foot. Van Helsing immediately knew who it was. He knew Dracula had returned.

Author's note 

**I really enjoyed writing this. I think the line "She had exerted her self too much the previous night" just because that could be a very dirty line. (Giggles) O well I will keep working on it! Look for updates!**


End file.
